A Cure for Boredom
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Oliver Wood's relationship with Percy Weasley has gone a tad bit stale. Oliver wants to spice things up but Percy never does. So when the opportunity to have something different arises Oliver rises to the occasion. With the Bulgarian heart throb Viktor Krum. Will Percy be able to make Oliver see the errors of his way? Or will the Bulgarian take him away? Oliver/Viktor for Chapter 1


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Herbology Hangout, The Insane Prompt Challenge, 365 Prompts, Yearly Scavenger Hunt, and Pop Figure Collection on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For Herbology Hangout I wrote for the pairing of Oliver/Viktor, and dialogue of "Stick around. I could teach you a thing or two.". For The Insane Prompt Challenge I wrote for prompt number 112 Cheating Partner. For 365 Prompts I wrote for prompt number 228. adrenaline. For Yearly Scavenger Hunt I wrote for prompt number 58. Write for a pairing with less than 100 stories written on the database. For Pop Figure Collection I wrote for Beige Jacket - (word) bored, and Black shirt - (emotion) scared. Warning for cheating on a partner and fade to black sex. I hope you all enjoy A Cure for Boredom.**

Oliver Wood felt a thrill of both adrenaline and fear go down his spine as he waited for the muscular Bulgarian Viktor Krum to meet him at the bar he'd mentioned earlier on that day. Something about the way that the Bulgarian looked at him made him feel alive. More so than the frosty looks he'd been getting from his current boyfriend Percy Weasley.

"Oliver," the accented voice caught Oliver's ear making the fear of being caught rise higher. The man moved towards the table Oliver was looking at and Oliver found himself wondering if he was as graceful and powerful in all his actions. "I'm glad you decided to meet me here."

"Me too," Oliver smiled his most charming smile. The one that won over most men and women. The one he'd used so many times to get what he'd wanted. "I was bored and decided that I wanted a little excitement in my life."

"I'm to give you this excitement?" The Bulgarian was looking him up and down hungrily.

"If you feel like it." Oliver's eyes roved over the muscular chest of the Seeker standing in front of him. Trailing down to his toned abs which were showing through his tight black tee shirt. Finally landing on the sizable bulge wondering if everything on the Bulgarian was bigger than on an Englishman. "Do you feel like it?"

A hungry look came over the dark haired man's face as he took in the Englishman's body yet again. He'd have to remember to be gentle with this delicate man. "I feel like it," he said allowing the lust to flow through his voice. "But are you sure you can handle me?"

Oliver cocked an eyebrow. Krum was cocky bastard. Wasn't he? What made him think that Oliver would be the having to be handled? "The question isn't can I handle you."

"Oh?"

"It's can you handle me?"

Krum's eyes fell to Oliver's bulge again as he raised his eyebrows in question. "I think you should answer my question before we head back to the rooms and have some fun."

Oliver's face turned a slight pink as he felt himself straining to get out of his pants. He bit his bottom lip pulling into his mouth slightly his eyes lingering on the Bulgarian's pants. "I think I can handle you," he said trying to keep the fear out of his voice.

"Come then," Viktor took his hand and lead him through the throng of men to the doorway leading into a hallway. "Are you sure?" he asked before opening the door.

"I am," Oliver stated. "I want this."

The adrenaline was pumping as Viktor pulled him towards the first door on the right of the hallway. He could hear the sounds of love making coming from the room across from them and the one next to them. Not people. Men, he thought as Viktor's lips attached his neck sending both his fear and adrenaline levels skywards.

"Viktor," he moaned as the other man's hand cupped him through his pants.

Viktor opened the door continuing to kiss every inch of skin that wasn't covered by clothes on the sandy haired man. He pushed him back towards the bed pulling back to pull his shirt off. "Stick around, Oliver," he purred as he undid Oliver's belt buckle. "I could teach you a thing or two."

The last coherent thought he had before he lost himself to the huge Bulgarian bulge was that Percy would kill him if he found out about this. At least he wasn't bored anymore. But he'd have to make sure that Percy wouldn't hear about this.

**I hope you all enjoyed A Cure for Boredom. **


End file.
